To Our Trials We Add Another
by He-Who-Shall-Live
Summary: A new power has made itself known. Who is he and what does he want? More importantly, how does this affect the group? Inu/Kag Mir/Sang OC/? Revised Chapter 4. Chapter 4 is up. Take a look!
1. Short Fall, Interesting Night

I WILL NEVER HOLD A CHAPTER HOSTAGE TO RECEIVE MORE REVIEWS!

The ratio of ownership between Inuyasha and I is non-existent. I do, however, own all my original characters.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

A/N

This is my first fanfic. I am going to start out by saying I will NEVER hold back chapters because of few reviews or bad reviews. I think those authors that do hold back are greedy, manipulative, arrogant pieces of trash. Once I see an Author Notes stating that they won't write without reviews I never look at that story again. I write this story because it's been in my head and I wanted it recorded. I also think its fun. I found Media Miner by accident really; I was not even looking for fanfics at the time. I decided to post this up here just for the hell of it. Yall can review if you want, if you don't that's ok too. Speaking of reviews, I also will not stop writing just because some jerk sends me hate mail. But be warned, I won't roll over and take it without a fight. So if you do hate the story and want to flame me be sure you have facts to back up your comments, else you are just another moron who needs to get out of the gene pool. Anyone can send me e-mails or instant messages (I use AIM and MSN Messenger.); I will try to answer any questions as best I can. Well that's it for my first Author Notes. If I turned people off already, by all means, don't read my story.

E-mail- 

AIM Handle- hewhoshalllive

MSN E-mail-

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

Short Fall, Interesting Night.

"But Kagome you prooomised!" Shippo whined from his perch on the miko's shoulder, eyeing her big pack hungrily.

"Shippo…" She said with an air of patience, "I said you could have more pokey IF you behaved."

"But I did behave! I did! Honest!" he said plaintively. "And because I was sooo good I should get…"

The kitsune would have finished his sentence had a certain irate hanyou not come up behind and knocked him to the ground. Shippo landed with a small thump and a loud scream.

"Inuyasha there was no need to do that!" Kagome scolded.

"Keh." He retorted, crossing his arms and turning away.

The aggravated miko was about to show him her displeasure with a certain command when a loud "Fox Fire!" was heard. Kagome, blinking in surprise, could only watch on in horror as the blue fire ball smacked the half-demon squarely in the face. Shippo smiled smugly at his attack. The fireball fizzled out, however, much sooner than Shippo had hoped. Left with a half burnt hanyou, Shippo did the only think he could.

Inuyasha stood still for a long second before yelling, "You're dead RUNT!!" and bounding after the rapidly retreating fox demon.

"Ahhhh Kagome he's going to kill mmmeeeeeeeeeeee!" Shippo screamed in terror.

"Get back here runt!"

"Kagome help meeee!" he yelled as he jumped back onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Not this time you brat!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Shippo, forgetting everything else as he concentrated on the sweet sensation of pummeling the annoying child.

"Sit boy!"

"Moth….ummmpf" Inuyasha tried to yell as the spell was activated. Unfortunately, the command was issued a mite too late, as the hanyou, miko, and kitsune were all pulled to the ground when Inuyasha was subdued.

There was a long pause as Kagome took note of her sore head and new situation. She blinked once to clear her head, then a second time in horror.

"Inuyasha!" She screeched once her mind had fully understood that the head of her companion was pushed firmly between two, very private, breasts. Only incoherent muttering could be heard from her very violated region. She tried to lift herself up and push the hanyou off, due to the power of the spell she failed miserably on both accounts. Much to her dismay it was around that time Miroku and Sango returned from the nearby village.

"My my Inuyasha, I knew it was only a matter of time, I just didn't think you would do anything in front of the child." The monk stated entertainment clearly evident in his voice.

"Pmhm mpmhm."

"Did you hear something Sango?"

When he received no answer Miroku turned around just in time to see a hand close in on his head.

The sound of the resulting slap echoed throughout the forest.

As Miroku was rubbing his cheek from his new position on the ground Sango ran over to their friends blushing.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"Humphg Huppmgp"

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"Hummmbub Huppmgp!"

"Inuyasha, I can't understand you. Could you…ah…lift your head up?"

"I think our only choice is to wait for the spell to wear off"

Kagome blushed profusely as she stated her sad realization. Looking away from the very handsome head currently adorning her chest she tried regain some composure, and indeed dignity! Everyone knew the instant the spell was over as Inuyasha jumped up and nearly flew several feet away, his face imitating his fire rat clothing very accurately.

The awkward silence that followed was soon broken by Kagome's grumbling stomach.

"Boy I'm starved! Who else is hungry?" Kagome giggled, nervously patting her stomach while desperately attempting to switch everyone's attention.

"I am!" Shippo exclaimed.

"That settles it! Let's make camp here."

Looking up at the sun, Miroku judged night to be close. "No arguments here Kagome." Miroku said as set his staff down and leaning against a tree. "I sensed a stream near by. Perhaps Inuyasha can get us some fish?"

"Yeah Inuyasha can you get fish?" Shippo begged.

"Keh" was the hanyou's only reply as he jumped into the nearest tree and vanished, secretly grateful for the distance his job put between the rest of the group and himself.

While the others were busy setting up camp and starting the fire, Kagome stopped removing cooking utensils from her backpack and looked up to where Inuyasha jumped to with a sad expression on her face. As Sango looked over to see how Kagome was faring she stopped at look on her friend's face. Leaning over she whispered playfully into Kagome's ear, "I wonder who was more embarrassed" Blushing again, Kagome giggled, her usual smile returning to her face as she got back to work.

'_Stupid Kagome'_ Inuyasha thought as he swiped another fish out of a steam.

'_Why did she have to defend that little twerp every time he did something wrong?'_ He growled, more to him self than the fish. Catching another two large fish, Inuyasha waded out of the stream and began to clean his catch. _'Damn it Kagome, even the fish guts can't get your smell out of my nose!'_ Snorting as much as he could, the smell of her skin was as persistent as ever.

"Shit" He yelled at no one in particular, he proceeded to walk back to the steam. He held his breath as he dunked his head into the water over and over. After what seemed like an eternity, the waterlogged hanyou finally expunged the smell of Kagome's chest out of his nose. Blushing slightly at the memory, he sighed heavily. Gathering up the freshly cleaned fish, he headed back to the others.

Soon after camp was set Inuyasha returned with the promised fish, his hair still dripping wet. Kagome became curious about his drenched hair while he dumped his recent catch unceremoniously on the ground. As quick as he came, he jumped back up into the trees and out of sight. Kagome, startled by his abrupt departure, glanced up to the trees trying to discern where Inuyasha had gone. Sighing to herself, she got up and walked over to crackling camp fire and started to cook the fish. Luckily for her, Inuyasha had already cleaned the fish to perfection. _'He may act like a scoundrel but he does consider others….sometimes.'_ She thought to her self. Shaking her head and smiling slightly to her self, she began to cook the group's supper. After the fish were skewered, she dug one end into the ground and sat back letting the fire do bulk of the work. Losing her self while she waited, Kagome started to stare blankly into the dancing flames, thinking of the golden orbs she wished she could see.

"How are the fish coming Kagome?"

"What?" She turned to the noise not actually listing.

"I said how are the fish coming?" Shippo squeaked, his nose moving at a mile a minute.

"Oh they should be done in a few minuets Shippo." she said with a smile.

At her statement a heavy sigh was uttered from her right. "That is good to hear." Miroku said wearily.

"Ahh guys I'm sorry! I completely forgot! After everything that happened." she giggled slightly, turning pink, "So did you learn anything at the village?"

"Nothing….not a single thing, no leads at all. After all this time I had hoped to find something." Sango stated dejectedly.

"It's the truth, no one there had even heard of Narkau and there hasn't been any incident with demons in these parts for weeks." Miroku finished, leaning back onto a near by trunk.

"I thought you said this village was plagued with demons Kagome?" Shippo said absentmindedly while staring at the cooking fish.

Frowning, she replied hotly "I was informed by a certain Monk that he had regularly visited this village because of constant demon attacks.." glaring at said monk while Sango frowned in disapproval

Realizing the danger, Miroku put his hands up in a placating gesture. Smiling he said "Ladies, ladies please! I only spoke the truth! I am as shocked as you are!" He quickly leaned over and gabbing Sango's hands in his saying "My lovely Sango, you believe me don't you?"

As she was about to reply she felt a sudden pressure on her backside. Eyes flying wide at the monk's audacity, she jerked he hands from his and punched him right on the nose screaming "HENTAI!" before storming over to Kagome to sit.

"Idiot." Shippo murmured below his friends' ability to hear.

"Did you say something Shippo?"

"I think the fish is ready." He replied with a smirk.

"I do believe your right Shippo…..do you think Miroku will be awake any time soon?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango who only shrugged. Looking back over at the unconscious monk a soft moan could be heard.

"I guess I didn't hit him as hard as I wanted too." Sango said grimly.

"I guess that answers that question." Kagome giggled and looked up. "Your food is ready Inuyasha." She yelled.

"Oie wench, I can hear you just fine, no need to scream!" The hanyou said as he jumped down from a tree and grabbed his fish before walking off.

Sighing in his direction, Kagome gave Shippo his meal and took hers back to her sleeping bag. Nibbling on her fish and gazing sadly at the newly awaken Miroku; she couldn't help thinking about the oddities of their recent conversation. She couldn't stop thinking about how Miroku was so sure that this area was teeming with demons. She frowned slightly, she just couldn't figure it out.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked between mouthfuls of fish.

Shippo's comment caused Inuyasha look over to see Kagome change her frown into a smaile. Waving her hand dismissively, "It's nothing." she responded. Unconvinced, not only by her tone but also by her scent, Inuyasha stood up, walked over to Kagome, and took what remained of her fish.

"Inuyasha! Give me back my fish!"

"Keh. What were you caught up about wench???"

"I said it was nothing ! Now give me back my fish!"

"Not likely." he then turned around and walked back to his original spot.

"Oh Inuyasha…." She said in her super sweet voice.

Stopping dead in his tracks he barely had time to register her tone before a "SIT" was issued, surely waking the dead. Walking over to the now prone hanyou she picked up what remained of her meal and walked back to her sleeping bag.

"Oie bitch! Why did you sit me?" he yelled.

"Well its obvious stupid, you took my dinner!" she yelled back.

"Because you wouldn't tell us what you were thinking so deeply about!" he yelled again before holding up his hand silencing her next reply. "It was all over your scent when Shippo asked! I bet it was that wimpy wolf you were thinking about!" he continued crossing his arms daring her to lie.

"I was not thinking about Koga!"

"Were too!"

"I was not!"

Miroku decided to jump in to forestall more arguments, and more sittings.

"Lady Kagome, I think we would all like to know what was worrying you."

"Yeah why won't you tell us Kagome?" Sango questioned.

Sighing in defeat Kagome, cast one last glare at Inuyasha who only 'Keh'ed back at her…

"Well guys, it wasn't so much that I was worried, I was just thinking. I know Miroku told us the truth about the village." Miroku looked around triumphantly. "That being said, if there was such a huge problem with demons before, where are they now?" Turning to Inuyasha she asked, "Have you smelled any demons around Inuyasha?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't smell any demons….not even the lower ones." he said with a frown on his face. "I only smell us and the trees."

"Have you felt anything odd Miroku?" Sango asked.

"No….I have not…in fact I have found it quite free of any demonic auras, unlike last time I was here. There were much too many demons to count; luckily they were mostly lesser demons." he responded frowning as well.

"So then what happened to them all?" Kagome stated again growing more anxious.

"Ain't none of that matters." Inuyasha gruffly stated, "No jewel shards, no demons, not our problem. The fewer the number of demons we have to deal with the better."

"All the same Inuyasha I think we should be extra careful tonight. If there is something driving all the demons away then its desire to remain secret merits caution." Miroku said seriously, "We could even be a target with what three demons….errr well two and a half demons." he quickly amended when he caught the hanyou's glare.

"Hey what happened to Kirara anyway?" Shippo asked while turning all around sniffing.

All motion in the camp came to an abrupt halt. "Maybe she went to hunt?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Maybe…but why would she do that when there was fish right here for her? What do you think Sango?" Miroku said turning to the slayer.

"I….I'm not sure. She could be out hunting but I didn't even see, much less notice, her leave."

"Well I can smell her, so she ain't too far away." Inuyasha said finishing off his fish.

"Well if she _isn't_ too far then it will be easy to find her." Kagome stated, emphasizing the correct word while she got up and grabbed her bow.

"I agree, I would much rather interrupt her hunt than let something happen to her because of my carelessness." Sango stated as she stood up and gathered up her weapons.

Inuyasha only 'Keh'ed, but got up as well and headed into the forest. Sango and Miroku following closely behind.

About half an hour later and a lot of sniffing, Sango was beginning to get worried.

"How much further is she Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Not far now, she went all over the place like she was following sumtin." He replied absentmindedly.

The group continued walking while night was steadily creeping closer. They were all on edge, gripping their weapons tightly ready to strike at anything. None of them could understand why they felt so vulnerable in a forest empty of demons. Perhaps it was the utter lack of anything that spooked them, or perhaps it was their imagination running wild. What ever the reason, they all kept their guard up; even Inuyasha seemed to be moving more cautiously as they neared Kirara's location.

Inuyasha and the group exited the forest and found them selves in a small clearing. There was no sign of Kirara to be found.

"This is where her scent ends." Inuyasha said as he looked around.

"Do you think she took flight?" Kagome asked while the group spread out to investigate.

"No, her sent wasn't on the wind…just in the trees." He replied while continuing to survey the area.

"Over here!" Miroku yelled from a couple of yards away.

As they all ran to Miroku, Kagome began noticing little paw shaped burn marks in the ground around Miroku.

"So she did transform?" Sango said quietly, more to herself than anyone, examining the scorch marks Miroku was inspecting.

"It appears so, though it looks like she was running all around in this area of the clearing from the marks visible." he remarked, frowning as he began piecing together connotations of this observation. Kagome walked around the scorched area looking for clues to what might have happened. Looking up she noticed something coating a tree a short distance from her.

"There's blood over here!" Kagome said with a tremble in her voice, pointing at a nearby tree.

"Can't be. Even the brat would be able to smell blood this close" Inuyasha groused while making his way over to Kagome. Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder and moved closer to the red stain. It wasn't until he was a few inches from the tree did he reel back and place his sleeve over his nose yelling "It IS blood, and it smells like Kirara's!!"

Sango gasped and ran over while Miroku followed close behind. Inuyasha was already there with his nose close to the tree, sniffing deeply.

"What do you smell Inuyasha?" Sango asked tensely.

"It's Kirara's blood alright…I also smell something else, it's not a scent I've ever smelled before."

At his statement Miroku and Sango whirled around and took up defensive positions around Kagome and the tree.

"Inuyasha, is it a scent some other demon?" Miroku questioned, staff raised and ready.

"There ain't no need to get jumpy. Whoever this scent belongs to is long gone." Inuyasha snorted irritably. "And no it's not a demon's scent, it smells human."

Shippo then jumped onto his shoulder and cried, "But Inuyasha we couldn't even smell the blood until we were right on top of it! What if the scents were masked!" Shippo yelled jumping from Inuyasha to Kagome's shoulder terrified.

Inuyasha had just opened his mouth to respond when Kagome suddenly gripped his arm, "I sense jewel shards, and they're coming closer!" she whispered urgently, looking out into the trees.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

A/N

And there we go the first chapter. I know that it is a cliffy but what can I say. Seemed liked a good place to end it. Again, I do care if you take the time to review, either way though I am going to keep writing. I am usually on AIM and MSN if you need to talk…or yell at me. Email is also an option. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you did. I will try to update soon.


	2. The Fight

I WILL NEVER HOLD A CHAPTER HOSTAGE TO RECEIVE MORE REVIEWS!

The ratio of ownership between Inuyasha and I is non-existent. I do, however, own all my original characters.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

"_I sense jewel shards, and they're coming closer!" she whispered urgently, looking out into the trees._

"How many shards are there Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he pulled out and transformed Tessaiga while Sango hefted Hiraikotsu and Miroku held his staff across his body.

"I can sense at least three, maybe even four." Kagome said as she notched an arrow. "Shippo go hide someplace quickly!" she commanded. Shippo only nodded as he turned and bounded for a hollowed out tree trunk.

The group stood there for what felt like an eternity waiting for the shards to show up.

"They're close now; we should see the demon in a few seconds."

"I don't smell any demons damn it! Not that it means much apparently" Inuyasha grumbled the last part as he hefted the great fang, ready to strike.

The distinct sound of a snapping twig caused everyone freeze, poised to attack. Only….nothing came. The tension in the air was palatable; muscles were getting strained staying in attack stance for such an extended period time. Everyone was at a loss; they knew something was out there, but what was it and why had it not attacked? Inuyasha was about to yell for the coward to come out when he suddenly realized he was having difficulty smelling Kagome's scent. Turning his head quickly he looked over to make sure she was still there. She game him a quizzical look when she noticed his head snap around.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I dunno, it's like you're sent is farther away then you are…."

"What are you talking abou…..Inuyasha! The shards are gone!"

"What the hell do you mean 'gone' how can they just be 'gone'?" Inuyasha said angrily.

Miroku lowered his staff and looked around saying, "I don't sense anything at all….not even your aura Inuyasha."

"That's because you are a perverted monk now shut it!" he replied.

am so mis…ARRRG!" Miroku stopped mid sentence as he jumped, too slowly, out of the path of a thrown dagger. Favoring his wounded right shoulder, he raised his staff up once again.

As the group turned to look at Miroku the air itself seemed to crackle. A loud bang threw Inuyasha into a tree and Kagome onto her back. Sango started to rush over to Kagome but she stilled when she saw a lone figure walk out into the clearing behind them. Inuyasha jumped up growling at the new arrival as his friends filled the clearing defensively.

"Just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha grated out between growls, standing between the new threat and Kagome.

He desperately sought an answer to his question. Though he didn't show it, Inuyasha had no idea what to make of the figure in front of him. He stood perhaps six feet tall, strongly build with broad shoulders. He looked to be around seventeen, possibly eighteen years old. He wore what looked like Slayer armor only it was cut in half. Instead of the usual one piece it was cut in two, a formfitting top and bottom with a vest secured by leather. Taking in this new person's appearance, he lingered on the new foe's silver hair, _'Not silver_' he thought, '_Its almost pure white!_' Inuyasha eyes then traveled to his weapon. He heard a gasp from Sango and Kagome at near the same time, obviously they saw it too.

The white haired boy sported a massive halberd. Bankotsu's Banryu momentarily flashed in Inuyasha's mind though the only similarity was the size. This halberd's blade was skinner than Banryu but much longer, it almost looked like a gigantic sword. The handle and hilt had gold inscriptions and designs on it, and the handle even housed a sizable crystal that he couldn't identify. Opposite the blade end there were two blades that were connected to resemble a crescent moon. '_Keh_' he thought, '_Frilly handle and a big rock, big deal_' he snorted.

"Who are you damn it, don't make me shove Tessaiga up you ass!" the hanyou growled.

As he taunted the man, the figure locked eyes with him. A pair of golden eyes met an unreadable pair of red. '_Son of a bitch, is he a demon or a human?'_

"I ain't going to ask you again" Inuyasha stated, hefting Tessaiga more menacingly.

The figure, again, just stared at him, his eyes cold and unrelenting.

Kagome decided to try a different route. "Do you know what happened to a small cat with two tails?" She asked. Sensing she was not going to get a reply she tried yet another approach.

"Can you tell us your name?" She asked hesitantly.

At her question, the figure's gaze moved from Inuyasha and onto Kagome. After hearing a quite 'Eep' issue from her mouth as the red eyes locked onto hers, Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, blocking the view of the increasingly annoying newcomer.

"Don't look at her like that you jackass!" he yelled followed by a challenging growl.

No one was more surprised than Inuyasha when the figure growled what was clearly an acceptance to the challenge and charged.

Inuyasha brought his sword down in time to block the lightning swift slash with a loud metallic crash. Twisting to the side he blocked the next deadly blow, smashing weapons together with great force. Growling at his opponent, Inuyasha was close enough to detect the distinct smell of human on the attacker. Twisting his weapon free, he dodged a quick upper slash before jumping several feet away from the other combatant.

"What the hell! Don't make me kill you, you weak……human?" Inuyasha yelled only to realize that the man was running at Kagome! Nearly seeing red in anger, he rushed to head him off. Kagome reacted quicker than her hanyou friend and had already brought her bow up, releasing her arrow while yelling "Hit the mark!" Smiling as she watched the arrow fly true, she waited for the figure to be incapacitated. Her moth fell agape, however, as the rushing man, in one deft movement, batted the arrow aside with his halberd, not even losing a step.

Nearly on top of her, the figure raised his weapon in preparation of cutting Kagome down. Seeing her impending doom, Kagome screamed in fear as she turned to run, barley registering Sango's bellow of"Hiraikotsu!" Flinging the giant boomerang over Kagome's head, Sango tried to end the fight as quickly as she could. Assuming Sango's aim was true. Kagome tried to turn around to see the Hiraikotsu hit the attacker. In her haste she stumbled over an upturned root and fell. Meanwhile, the attacker turned out to be much quicker than Sango thought as he paused, angled his halberd slightly, and sliced her Hiraikotsu neatly in half. Turning back to Kagome, he made his way toward her, raising his weapon to strike once again. Cowering back in fear, Kagome could only stare as the figure and his large weapon loomed over her. Seconds before he struck, Inuyasha managed to get close enough to attack the foe. Swinging his blade with as much strength as he could, the weapon arched through the air at the attacker head. A hair's length before the attack decapitated him, the white haired boy managed to bring his weapon down and block Inuyasha's attack. The loud metallic clang that resulted could be heard for miles. Pushing with all his strength, Inuyasha managed to force the fighter back a few feet.

"You stay the hell away from her!" he bellowed before looking over his shoulder.

"Sango!" he yelled again, "Get Kagome out of the way!" he ordered before swinging to block another blow. As the fighters exchanged ear shattering attack, Sango ran over to Kagome and pulled the shell shocked teen behind a tree. Inuyasha gave one more massive swing before he jumped back far enough to unleash his wind scar. Calling on the power of the sword, Inuyasha could feel the swirling energy wrapping itself around the blade.

"It's OVER! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could, sweeping his sword in a downward arch releasing the energy to create the wind scar. There was a great flash of yellow as the lines of demonic energy raced to and enveloped the unknown person right as he began to charge again. Not waiting to see the resulting victory, Inuyasha raised his sword to his shoulder with a smirk while exclaiming, "See? Nothing but a pathetic UMMMPPPF"

Kagome screamed as she saw the reason Inuyasha was cut off mid sentence. The halberd had cut through the wind scar and buried itself into Inuyasha's chest. As the glow of the wind scar faded it was easy to see the white haired man holding the rest of the halberd. Kagome, tears ready to flow, started to run towards the fight. She stopped short as the man refocused his gaze onto her. Without breaking eye contact with her, he placed his foot on Inuyasha's chest and pushed him off the end of his blade. With a sickening slurp and thud, Inuyasha hit the ground with a moan. The man then started towards Kagome, Inuyasha's blood still dripping from the blade. Staring on in terror, Kagome couldn't seem to summon up the strength or courage to move. Luckily, the man was stopped by a bloody hand grabbing his ankle. Kagome watched in horror as the man looked down at the offending hand before kicking Inuyasha in the face, forcing him to release his grip. Once Inuyasha was unconscious, the man continued his advance towards her.

Shippo watched the battle unfold from his hiding spot in the bushes. '_I've got to do something!_' he thought. Finding a courage he didn't know he had, he began running towards his fallen comrade. Just as the evil man closed the distance to Kagome, Miroku threw his staff towards the back of the advancing enemy's head. Second before impact, the man turned with inhuman speed and deflected the staff, momentarily losing his fixation on Kagome. With the seemingly unbeatable foe's attention on Miroku, Shippo took the opportunity to launch a series of Foxfire blasts at their newest adversary, forcing him to turn, yet again, and face the new threat. Sango, having run from behind the strange man, grabbed Kagome and roughly dragged her as far away from their enemy as she could.

Shippo's diversion couldn't have gone better Congratulating himself silently; the foxfire had barely dissipated when the man had seemingly materialized right in front of Shippo. His position changed so fast Shippo didn't think he even saw him move. He looked up and saw the rising blade of the halberd, obviously preparing for the attack.

"Shippo!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison. Unsure what they could do in time to save the child.

Just as the great weapon began its decent and all seemed lost a deafening roar was heard through the trees.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, spotting the two tail quickly.

The fire cat looked awful, there were cuts running along most of her body. Her fur was matted with dry and fresh blood. That mattered little as she decended from the sky, aiming for the man who was about to kill Shippo. Once again with the enemy distracted, Shippo had enough time to get out of dodge. Kirara attacked the man over and over again, forcing him to defend himself and eventually drive Kirara back. Landing next to Sango, the two tailed cat tensed and jumped back into the air for another attack.

"Kirara we need to get Inuyasha out of here!" Kagome half yelled half cried, pointing towards Inuyasha's still form. The man advanced on Kirara, attacking with several quick swings. Due to Kagome's declaration, the fire cat danced away from the enemy and landed next to Inuyasha. Shooting a suppressive arrow at the man, the group mounted Kirara faster than they ever mounted before, laying the unconscious hanyou on Kirara's back before mounting themselves.

"Miroku jump on!" Shippo yelled as he transformed into a hawk. Miroku managed to clamber on to the Fox Hawk, wincing openly when he had to use his hurt shoulder.

Kirara then took flight, barley dodging yet another strike. Holding onto Inuyasha, Kagome saw the bright white light form at the tip of the enemy's halberd. In the blink of an eye, the light shot forth and lanced through the air right at them. As wounded and overloaded as Kirara was, she didn't miss the impending doom of the unnatural white light. Banking deftly one last time, the beam missed. Now that they were out of range, Kirara turned and headed back to Kaede's village.

On her back, Kagome pleaded desperately with the wounded hanyou.

"Hang on Inuyasha! Just please hang on!"


	3. No Rest for the Weary

I WILL NEVER HOLD A CHAPTER HOSTAGE TO RECEIVE MORE REVIEWS!

The ratio of ownership between Inuyasha and I is non-existent. I do, however, own all my original characters.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

Snuggling her head into the pillow, Kaede had just set her weary body down to sleep after a long day of tending her garden. Right as sleep was about to take hold, she heard someone franticly calling her name. Awkwardly getting to her feet, she rushed as fast as her old body could take her outside. Hobbling outside just in time to see Shippo drop off Miroku and transform. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and cried loudly into her neck.

"What ails ye child?" The old miko questioned gently. When Shippo didn't answer right away she turned to Miroku, quickly noting his haggard appearance and wounded shoulder.

"What has happened?" she asked more forcibly.

Miroku launched into a short recap of the recent event, when he began to speak about the battle Shippo cried even harder.

"We don't know who he was or what he was after," Miroku continued, "Shippo was faster than Kirara in her weakened state, we came ahead to start preparing for the others." he finished.

Kaede was silent for a few moments as she tought deeply. She abruptly returned from her trance and placed Shippo on the ground.

"Aye, Miroku, go the stream and fetch several buckets of water and set them in the hut. Shippo come with me" she said gently, walking back into her hut. Sparing only a brief glance at one another, Miroku hurried off towards the river while Shippo slipped in before the mat had fully fallen.

As she entered, she looked around; quickly making mental notes of what she would need done.

"Shippo, use ye power and make the fire hot again." She instructed over her shoulder while gathering her herbs. Shippo only nodded began his task on the fire.

"I have the water Lady Kaede." Miroku announced as he sloshed into the hut.

"Good, pour the water into the pot then help me clear this table."

Miroku set to work immediately, pouring the water then helping Kaede with clearing the table of its contents. The two had barley finished clearing the table when a muffled thump could be heard from outside the hut. The thump was then accompanied by the near hysterical screams from Kagome for help. Miroku rushed outside to help carry the injured half-demon indoors.

"Quickly! Place him on the table!" Kaede barked as Miroku reentered the hut holding Inuyasha's legs. Kagome followed closely behind supporting Inuyasha's upper body, Sango stood guard outside with Kirara.

As Inuyasha was placed on the table, Kaede blanched at the amount of blood covering his clothing and face. Glancing up, she gasped again at the amount of blood covering Kagome as well.

"Help him, Kaede" Kagome whimpered as she held her hands against her chest in a pleading gesture.

Nodding, Kaede quickly set to work. "Help me remove his haori."

After peeling the blood drenched fire-rat robe from Inuyasha's chest and then the red stained kosode he wore underneath, the wound was clearly visible. A long, diagonal gash, spanning the area between his right shoulder and right below his heart, was gushing blood. Kaede set to cleaning the wound as best she could, only pausing to grab Kagome's hands and pressing them firmly onto the wound.

"Ye must keep pressure on it while I make a salve." she said as she turned to her herbs. Kagome only whimpered but did as she was told. Crying freely, she looked at his wounded and bloody body, she couldn't help but let her gaze wander to his stained face. _'Even now he still looks so innocent'_ she thought sadly. Still keeping pressure on his wound, Kagome couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of warm blood covering her fingers. Finally, Kaede turned around and started applying the newly formed salve against the wound. As she worked her way across Inuyasha's chest the bleeding begain to decrease, finally stopping as Kaede applied a second coat. Sensing that pressure was no longer needed, Kagome took her hands away and let them fall limply to her sides. The substance with which Kaede stopped the bleeding smelled strongly of clove, _'No doubt Inuyasha will complain about the smell'_ Kagome thought. As she walked over to pickup a rag to clean her hands, she was unable to keep her constant optimism. Wiping her hands of with the rag her mind commented darkly _'If he lives….'_

Looking up at the elder miko, she asked, "Will he be ok Kaede?"

"It is difficult to tell. The wound is deep and he has lost much of his blood" she responded with a sighed, dragging a withered hand over her face. "By all rights he should already be dead, but he is a stubborn dog to say the least." she continued. At her comment Shippo had a renewed bout of crying. Kagome motioned for Shippo to come over. Bounding into her arms, Kagome gently hugged him while he continued to cry.

"Shh Shippo, you know Inuyasha, he will be up in no time." Kagome cooed into the child's hair.

"Aye child, he is strong. He has a chance yet." Kaede agreed. "Miroku said Kirara was wounded as well?" she questioned next.

"Yes, she looked pretty banged up; I'm surprised she made it all the way here with all that weight on her back." Kagome answered.

"I will see if I can attend to Kirara and Miroku then." Kaede said as she gathered her herbs and went outside, leaving the distraught Kagome and the crying Shippo alone with Inuyasha.

"He's going to be ok Shippo." Kagome whispered into the kit's ear. "You'll see,"

"Why does he have to be so cocky? Now he went and got him self killed!" he cried, burying his face further into Kagome's shoulder. Unable to find the words that would comfort the worried child, she settled for gently patting his back. They sat this way for a short while before Miroku and Kaede reentered the hut with her backpack in tow. Sango followed closely behind holding a bandaged, but alive, Kirara. Kagome looked up as she heard a quiet mew and smiled, if only half heartedly, for the first time that night.

"I'm glad you're ok Kirara."

"We were blessed that she fared as well as she did." Miroku commented as he walked around to look at his fallen comrade. "If only Inuyasha had done so well." he added quietly.

Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder Sango gave her friend a gentle squeeze of encouragement. Kagome looked up and weakly smiled, the slayer could plainly see the sadness etched all over her sister's face.

"All that can be done is done. Only time will tell of his future." The old miko said calmly as she lowered herself onto a nearby cushion, "The best thing ye can do now is rest. The morning will bring the answers you seek."

The others nodded grimly and began to settle themselves about the hut in the hopes for sleeping. After settling down, Sango realized she should help Kagome a little bit more. Standing up, she walked to the backpack and found Kagome's sleeping bag. As Kagome saw what Sango had done she nodded her thanks and returned her gaze to Inuyasha. Settling back down, Sango and the other drifted off to sleep. Kagome and Shippo stayed in their spot, only a few inches from Inuyasha. After the other occupants' breathing became more rhythmic, Kagome laid Shippo onto her sleeping bag and quietly kneeled over Inuyasha, looking at his face and injury. Once again unable to stop her tears, she let a few flow freely before wiping them away. As she began to feel drowsy, she brushed her hands over his unresponsive ears before settling on the floor near Inuyasha's head; Shippo was still fast asleep on her sleeping bag, he had cried himself out. Leaning her head against the wood, she felt her eyes beginning to droop lower and lower. _'Please don't leave me Inuyasha.'_ was her last thought before drifting into blissful unconsciousness.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

Miroku was the first to wake the following morning. Blinking sleepily, he was about to stretch when the memories of the previous night came rushing back into his mind. Looking over at Kagome and his other companions with a sad look, he could only hope the prospects of the morning were good. He failed to stifle a yawn as it bubbled up unexpectedly. Quickly glancing around, hoping he didn't wake the others, he focused his vision on the low table that held his hanyou friend, smiling slightly to himself at the sight. He got up slowly and started toward the entrance of the hut when he noticed a set of ears twitch in his direction. He made a little bit more noise and sure enough the ears twitched again. Hoping against hope, he quietly walked over to Kagome's sleeping form and shook her lightly. She awoke with a start, staring all around before she found the smiling face of Miroku.

"Good morning Lady Kagome"

"Morning, Miroku. Can you help me up? My leg fell asleep."

"My my, of course I would be happy to help." He replied, offering an arm.

As Kagome was about to accept his assistance she noticed his other hand making a slight cupping motion. Shying away from him she said, with eyes wide in horror, " On second thought Ill do it my self."

"I am so misunderstood" he lamented as he helped her up anyway. Once standing, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha; had the circumstances been so grave she would have laughed. There was Shippo, snuggling up against Inuyasha's arm, sound asleep. Sighing softly, her heat jumped when she saw her friend's ears twitch.

"Miroku did you see that?" She asked excitedly.

"I did. This is a good sign." he replied with a smile.

Smiling herself, Kagome gently picked up Shippo and passed him to Miroku. Then, as she leaned over Inuyasha, she questioned gently. "Inuyasha can you hear me?" She suppressed the squeal that threatened to escape when she saw her favorite ears twitch once more. She pressed on.

"Inuyasha, wake up." She commanded with little success. Thinking quickly, she tried a new approach.

"Inuyasha, Koga is here and is going to take me away to make me his woman!" She whispered with a triumphant smile.

She was still startled, yet pleased, when she heard him moan softly. He stirred slightly as his head turned and his eyes opened slowly.

"Wench." he ground out.

This time, she couldn't quash the squeal as she hugged him gently. The rest of the hut's occupants were awaken by the sudden outburst of sound, quickly they realized that their friend alive and awake.

"How do ye feel Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she slowly hobbled over to him. Morning, it seemed, did not suit the old miko well.

"Like I was stabbed in the chest. What the hell kind of question is that, hag?" he replied ruefully. Kaede snorted and murmured something about him being a "stubborn dog" as she began her daily chores. Miroku and Sango cast smiles at one another before their attention snapped back to Kagome's yell.

"You can't get up yet! You're still hurt!"

"I'm getting up wench now MOVE" he bellowed in return

As he started to raise himself three sets of hands forced down the growling half-demon.

"What the hell? Let me go!"

"We spent a good deal of time saving your life Inuyasha, the least you can do is lie still!" Miroku grunted against the strength Inuyasha was able to muster. Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha obeyed, but not without a customary string of curses. Attempting to change the subject, Sango said, rather loudly, "Maybe now we can try to figure out who this new enemy is."

At the mention of the attacker Inuyasha tensed up, but at least he was staying down now. Sango was surprised when she studied his face and found him to be deep in thought about the subject. His silence seemed to draw all the attention of the room to him.

"There was something odd about the way he fought" Inuyasha said, "He was human, but he seemed to be…I dunno…more."

"What do ye mean by 'more' Inuyasha?" Kaede inquired.

"Damn it! If I knew I woulda said, hag" he huffed back.

"Are you sure he was human Inuyasha?" Sango questioned gently, "He looked more like a demon to me."

"Indeed, his red eyes and strange hair were very demon like."

"Everything seems to be out of the ordinary with this encounter. Jewel shards appearing and disappearing, Inuyasha and Shippo's inability to smell Kirara's blood, not to mention the presence of that man." Miroku rattled off.

"I was thinking about that" Sango interjected, "Slayers used cooked herbs that had a strong odor to befuddle demon senses, perhaps this mysterious person diminished both of your senses in such a way.." she ended.

"Aye, 'tis a possibility, though I know not what cooked herb that can hide the power of the sacred jewel." Kaede commented, rubbing her stubbly chin. "Ye must also consider that this unknown assailant might be working for Naraku." she ended gravely, eyeing the room. This revelation caused a moment of silence.

"Keh, I know what I smelled. He IS human, herbs can cover up scent but not change it!" Inuyasha groused, "Besides, I trust my nose more than I do YOUR eyes lecher."

"Yeah! I knew he smelled human! I just didn't know if I was right." Shippo piped up.

"Well then, if our resident demons say he was human then he must have been." Miroku conceded with a nod towards Inuyasha.

Kagome had sat there listing to the entire exchange. She looked deep in though, concentration written all over her face. She seemed to want to say something but shook her head, choosing to forget about it. Shifting her train of though, she began to think about the battle.

"What about that white light he shot at Kirara when we were escaping?" Kagome thought out loud.

"What white light?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's right Kagome! When he shot at us I felt kinda funny." Shippo said as jumped onto Miroku's uninjured shoulder.

"What white light?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Is there any way you can explain how you felt Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"It felt like when you purify demons Kagome. Only it felt kinda angry."

"How odd, I felt nothing." Miroku commented

Inuyasha, fed up with being ignored, decided he wanted an answer.

"WHAT FUCKING WHITE LIGHT?" Inuyasha yelled.

The silence and disapproving glares that followed was almost deafening.

"You were unconscious Inuyasha. We put you onto Kirara's back and flew away. As we were flying, that….guy, pointed his weapon and a white beam of energy shot at us."

Nodding slightly he calmed back down.

"We also don't know if he was the one that was in possession of the jewel shards and we can't assume that he was or was not. So we don't know if that was his power of the power of the jewel." Sango stated. "And with Kaede's comment about him being in the employ of Narkau, we have to consider that he is a new detachment."

"How could he be a spawn of that filth? He was human, I can guarantee that." Inuyasha stated.

"Narkau may have absorbed some new power while he has been in hiding." Miroku said solemnly.

"Maybe Naraku placed his human half into that…man?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Keh! "

"If that is true then we must be on guard at all times. Naraku may be a full demon and this new threat is just as powerful." Miroku deduced.

His comments caused another round of silence, each pondering the deeper meanings of the statement uttered. Even Inuyasha still seemed deep in thought. After what felt like an eternity Miroku stood up.

"Enough of this. We know too little to make any real conjecture. All we know is that he is most certainly dangerous. We still must be on guard, Inuyasha is still injured and Sango is unable to repair Hiraikotsu here." he said seriously to the group. While staring around the room at his companions thoughtful and depressed faces Miroku felt he needed to change the mood. Abruptly changing from being serious to wearing a big smile on his face, he added, "I think its time for breakfast. Who's hungry?"

At the mention of food the distinct sound of rumbling stomachs could be heard. Miroku's smile only broadened.

"My lovely Sango, will you assist me in providing food for out hungry companions?" He said holding the mat open for her. Sango, knowing the lecher for exactly what he was, hesitated before standing up and proceeding through the exit, eyeing the monk warily. Miroku followed close behind. Barley a few seconds after the two had left, the remainder of the group jumped when they heard Sango scream "HENTAI" followed by a loud slap.

The resulting silence in the hut was broken when Shippo said innocently,

"Nice contact on that one"

"Aye" Kaede agreed as she returned to her tasks.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

A/N

Thanks to those who reviewed, Lunabell randomreader504 and LadyCash. I am glad my incoherent ramblings at least make some sense to others 

I am not entirely sure how good this one came out….oh well I tried.


	4. A Long Road to Recovery

I WILL NEVER HOLD A CHAPTER HOSTAGE TO RECEIVE MORE REVIEWS!

The ratio of ownership between Inuyasha and I is non-existent. I do, however, own all my original characters.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

"That stew was delicious, Kaede." Kagome complimented after finishing off her bowl.

"It was both new and pleasing to the pallet." Miroku agreed.

"Keh, it still wasn't as good as Ramen." Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha! Be polite! She DID help save your life you know." Kagome admonished.

"Yeah Inuyasha, if you weren't such a baka anyway you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Shippo stated in his "matter of fact" tone while slurping down his dinner. Inuyasha reached out with one hand and smacked Shippo squarely on the head, causing him smash his face into his bowl and cry.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled as she reached for the crying kit. Some passers by outside stopped and looked at the miko's hut as the sudden loud crash. They merely shrugged and returned to their business.

Kaede chuckled quietly to her self as the others looked on with dismay. _'Things are back to normal already.'_ she thought silently. Inuyasha sat up as the subduing spell wore off and moaned painfully, holding his chest. '_Well, almost normal'_ she amended. Realizing her mistake, Kagome gasped in horror as she hurried over to Inuyasha. She knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, a hand that was promptly shrugged off.

"Hands off, wench." He bit out, rubbing his chest.

"Inuyasha I'm sooo sorry, I said it out of habit… I didn't mean to do it while you are so hurt." Kagome placed her hand on his back and rubbed gently. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind that slight bit of comfort.

"Keh, I hate these damn things." he growled, pulling on the rosary.

"I don't think they were meant to be liked, Inuyasha" Miroku said sagely while eyeing his empty bowl. Kaede seemed to have noticed his forlorn expression as she reached over and gave Miroku another helping. Smiling his thanks, Miroku started into his new meal.

Inuyasha was about to retort when Sango jumped in.

"I need to fix my Hiraikotsu…but the only way I can do that is with the tool at the slayer village."

"Don't you think it's a little too dangerous to split up right now?" Kagome questioned with a slight tone of worry in her voice. Not only was she worried for Inuyasha's sake, she worried for her friend and her feline companion. There was a danger out there that might even rival Naraku…she knew it was selfish of her but she didn't want any of them to leave her sight.

"I know, but it's my main weapon and it's kind of worthless right now." she replied sadly, looking at the corner of the hut that housed her split weapon. Truthfully she didn't even know if she could repair it.

"How long do ye believe it will take to repair, Sango?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not sure. Kirara helps maintain the heat of the flames, but she is still weak from the fight. It could be three days at least." she sighed. "I'm not much help without…or even with it." she muttered. Her human companions might not have heard it but her demon ones sure did.

"You did your best Sango, ain't nothing wrong with that." the hanyou stated while looking away. Sango glanced up and half smiled. Kirara meowed her agreement as well.

"If you wish, I will accompany you to the slayer's village Sango" Miroku said flashing a big grin.

"Thanks…..I think" she replied, eyeing the monk wearily. She stood up and walked over to a corner of the hut that was adorned with her weapon.

"If we are going, we should head out now. I think we can get there before night fall." she said, hoisting the parts of her Hiraikotsu.

Nodding in agreement, Miroku stood up as well while Shippo jumped off. "I will work as fast as I can. Again I am not sure how long it will take." Sango reiterated before they bid everyone a farewell. Picking up the now sleeping Kirara, they both walked out of the hut. Kagome stood up and followed them outside a short distance.

"Be careful you two, and hurry back." Kagome said to their retreating backs. Sango turned her head and yelled in return, "We will!" before she was out of sight.

Sighing, Kagome turned to walk back towards the elderly miko's hut. Fortune favored her as she had turned just in time to see an angry Inuyasha storm out with a little fox close at his heals.

"You can't go fight him yet, you're still hurt!" Shippo yelled.

"Get away runt." he said.

"No!" Shippo yelled as he jumped in front of Inuyasha and pushed against his legs. The attempt to stop the hanyou ended in depressing failure. The little demon gave a short yelp when the larger half-demon kicked him into the air with a growl, not even bothering to look where the little guy landed. Luckily, Kagome was quick enough to catch the flailing demon before he hit the ground. Holding the crying child, she stormed after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop!" she yelled.

"Keh."

"I said stop!"

"And I said Keh, wench!"

"Don't make me say it…." Kagome warned.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. "You wouldn't, I'm still hurt." he said while glaring, not entirely convinced himself.

"I will." she threatened.

Staring at him, she realized she had won when his ears drooped and he muttered "Feh" before jumping into the nearest tree.

"This is going to be a fun few days." she muttered to herself.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

By night fall of the second day, Kagome had only seen her friend three times, each one because of his powerful need to eat. Sighing in exasperation, Kagome couldn't figure out what his problem was. Putting it out of her mind for the time being, Kagome had helped Kaede with her daily chores around the village. She thought battling demons was hard….weeds were much more difficult even if they were less deadly. The extra time she spent with the old miko allowed Kagome a chance to talk to her about Inuyasha. In the midst of pulling yet another weed Kagome broke the silence.

"Kaede, can I ask you something?"

"Aye child, what is it?" she responded while pulling another weed out of the ground.

"Do you know what could be wrong with Inuyasha? I have barely seen him the past few days. When I do he ignores me and leaves right after he eats." Kagome asked sadly.

The tone in Kagome's voice gave the weathered miko pause, she too had been wondering what could be causing Inuyasha to behave in such a manner. Many different reasons crossed her mind, the next as unlikely as the previous. Setting her newly acquired weed into the basket she paused in her task.

"Aye, I have wondered about his state as well. Perhaps it has to do with how easily he was defeated." Kaede responded while stroking her stubby chin.

"What do you mean, Kaede?"

"From the events you recanted about the battle it seems to me that Inuyasha was completely overwhelmed by this mysterious attacker. Inuyasha, the proud dog he is, may feel ashamed about being defeated so quickly."

"But it wasn't his fault! That demon…guy…whatever he was took us all by surprise!"

"Aye, I gathered as much. But for Inuyasha more than his body was injured. Had ye all not been there he most certainly would have died, thus he may consider his companions as a sign of his weakness. At least from the dog's point of view anyway."

"That's so stupid! His friends make him stronger, not weaker!" Kagome all but yelled.

"I agree child, but bear in ye mind that I could be mistaken. Inuyasha is as complicated as you and me. He only seems dimwitted." Kaede said as she restarted her weeding, obviously ending the conversation.

Kagome had to stop and think really hard about what Kaede was saying. Did Inuyasha really think she and Miroku, Sango and Shippo were signs of his weakness? Making up her mind Kagome set back to work.

After Kaede had finished most of her chores for the day she no longer needed help. Kagome, taking the initiative, told Shippo to stay in the village and play. Shippo was all too happy to comply as he ran off to play with the other children, none of which seemed to mind having a demon playmate. In fact, Kagome was pretty sure there was a little girl Shippo had his eye on. Smiling slightly to herself, she then set into motion her plan. Her goal, to entice the hanyou SHE had her eye on to talk to her…..her weapon of choice…freshly cooked Ramen. After boiling the water and preparing a steaming cup of the beloved snack, she walked over to the Goshinboku.

Picking up her approach, Inuyasha attempted to stop the smile that threatened to appear when he smelled the ramen Kagome was bringing. He failed, but lucky for him Kagome was too far away to see.

"Inuyasha…" she called up. When she received no response she was puzzled again.

"Inuyasha I know you are up there!"

"Come to sit me from up here wench?"

Sighing, she replied, "I said I was sorry Inuyasha, I never meant to hurt you. I just want to talk"

He sighed aswell. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him….but damn it all those beads were fucking annoying! Steeling himself against a possible sit Inuyasha hesitantly asked, "Is that ramen you have there?" while eyeing the cup in her hand.

"Why yes….yes it is." she replied coyly. "Would you like some?"

He 'Keh'ed softly and jumped down from his branch. Kagome noticed how he winced slightly when he landed on the ground.

"Does it still hurt a lot?" she asked, instantly concerned.

"Keh! I'm a demon, not a wimp like you wench!"

"Oh…ok then." she said as she offered him the cup tentatively. He swiped it out of her hand, sat down, and started eating all before she could blink. Giggling softly, she walked around a tree root and sat down on the ground beside him. She sighed heavily at the way he inhaled the noodles. _'Some things never change.'_

"Inuyasha…"

"Wkdnkw?"

"I thought you said your wound...you know…would have healed by now."

"Ighm thugjd skok" he replied through a full mouth.

"Inuyasha! Slow down before you choke!" He paused when he heard the concern in her voice. Deciding that he better repeat himself, he swallowed what was left in his mouth and repeated what he said.

"I thought it would be too."

"Let me take a look at it" she ordered as she started to pull his robes open. She swatted his hands away at every attempt to stop her.

"Oi wench I'm still eating!" he complained, but to no avail. Sighing inwardly he imagined turning the tables on Kagome and ripping her clothes off. _'Whoa where the hell did that come from?' _he thought to himself, blushing slightly. So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't realize that Kagome had successfully opened up his robes until he heard her gasp.

Succeeding in pulling his robes open enough to view the wound, she gasped when she saw its status.

"Inuyasha, this has hardly healed at all!" she cried. The wound didn't seem to have healed at all. Now there was a large, angry looking scab that had formed over the wound as well. The edges of the cut had also become fiery red, a sign indicative of an infection. Hanyou can't get infections…can they?

"It has so, wench." he replied gruffly, trying to pull his shirt closed. Swatting his hands away, Kagome continued to inspect the wound while he growled at her.

"Inuyasha, at the rate this is healing, it could be a week or more before it's gone! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Keh"

"Keh, KEH! What does that even mean!? And why have you been avoiding me! Why didn't you tell me you were still hut!" she yelled exasperated.

"Oi wench, shut up! I have demon hearing remember?" He said pointing at his ringing ears.

"Why have you been avoiding me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, to which he only replied with another 'Keh' and looked away. Looking down at her hands, Kagome gathered the strength to ask her important question.

"I was thinking about it a lot and…well Inuyasha….have you been avoiding me because you think I weaken you?" she asked with a slight hitch in her voice.

Completely caught off guard, Inuyasha spun back around and faced her with wide eyes. He was unable to read her face, however, because her head was still bowed and bangs obscured her face.

"I….uhhh…" he couldn't seem to form the words he wanted. Of course he didn't think she weakened him, hell when she was gone he could barely fight! Miroku had taunted him mercilessly about it several times. Even the thought of those encounters brought back the anger he felt. Unfortunately the anger manifested itself as a grim look on his face….which Kagome promptly, and completely, misunderstood.

"You do don't you; you think we prove that you are weak." She said sullenly while on the verge of tears.

Realizing his expression had been misconstrued, as well as smelling the bitter scent of tears, Inuyasha tried his best to reason with her. Placing a hand on her shoulder Inuyasha's mind raced with what to say to her.

"Baka" She grumbled as she shrugged off his hand. She sighed to herself; her anger and sadness were warring with each other. She knew Inuyasha wasn't weak, she knew her and her friend only made him stronger. She also knew that Inuyasha probably didn't see any of them, or her, as strengths. Sighing loudly again she started to get up.

"I couldn't protect you" she heard him barley whisper. Those four quite words froze her movements instantly; she turned to look into Inuyasha's face.

"What?"

Glaring at her, he replied, "I said I couldn't protect you, damn it. If Kirara hadn't come when she did…." His voice trailed off. Thoughts of Kikyo's death and unlife began assaulting him.

"Inuyasha, is that why you have been avoiding me?" He nodded slowly in the affirmative.

"Not because you thought we…I made you weak?" Glaringly he shook his head again, most defiantly a negative.

"It wasn't your fault. We don't even know what happened." Kagome tried to reassure him, "No one blames you, I don't blame you." she stated with conviction, trying to look into his eyes.

"I know that" he grunted, "That still doesn't mean that you wouldn't have ended up dead if the others hadn't been there!" he nearly yelled, turning his head away.

Kagome could only stare in shock at the back of his head; she could practically feel the tension radiating from his body. She wanted to reach over and hug her friend but she knew that he wouldn't like it very much. Instead, she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. She felt him become even tenser when she touched him. Soon, though, he relaxed a bit into the comfort of her warm and caring hand. They stayed that way for awhile, neither of them breaking the silence. Suddenly, in a blur of motion, Inuyasha turned back to face her again.

"He had holy powers." he stated with conviction.

"What?"

"I've been running the battle through my mind these past days. That's the only reason I can come up with."

"You think our attacker had holy powers?"

"That's what I said wench!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha quickly before pondering his revelation.

"So, if he had holy powers, does that mean his attack could be effecting the healing of your wound?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Hell even when Naraku wounded me it didn't take this long to heal"

Kagome contemplated his comment for a few seconds.

"That could also be how he cut through your wind scar so easily. Could it also explain how his scent and the smell of blood were masked?"

"I hadn't thought of that." he said, scratching his head. "Maybe he placed a barrier or something around us……or him. It would also explain the way Shippo felt when that white light you spoke about was shot at you."

Kagome nodded absently, her mind racing to another, more frightening possibility.

"If he can stop his scent, and aura, from being detected…that means…that means…unless I can sense his jewel shards, we may never know he's coming." Kagome whispered with dread.

At this Inuyasha started to scan the forest around them sniffing every so often.

"I don't like that idea, wench." he said.

"Maybe we should head back to Kaede's"

"Keh. No wench, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should go back to your own time."

Kagome blanched. Was he really telling her to go home?

"Inuyasha I don't…"

"Not debatable wench." he cut her off. Standing up with a slight stumble, he dragged her to her feet and started heading for the well. Kagome protested and fought back the entire way. She lacked the strength, however, to successfully stop the hanyou even when he was this badly injured. As they neared the edge of the forest Kagome felt a familiar tingling in her head.

"Inuyasha, I can sense jewel shards….and there's a lot of them" she whispered looking around. Growling he said, "Quick, get on my back."

Once she complied, he sped off towards the Bone Eaters well. As they entered the clearing, the tree line directly behind them exploded into a bright, white light. Stopping at the edge of the well Kagome jumped off while Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and turned to face his enemy.

As the white haired figure emerged from the smoldering trees, Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder, "Go Kagome!"

She hesitated long enough to see the man engage Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had transformed the Tessaiga while unleashing a deadly upward swing at the attacker. The white haired man responded with a quick downward slash of his own. The resounding clash of metal was probably heard all the way down at the village. Inuyasha dodged the uppercut the man had aimed at him, countering with a forward charge and a mighty side swing of his own aiming for the other combatant's body. When the strike seemed like it would score a hit, the attacker blocked his strike. Glaring into each others eyes, the attacker spun around so fast that Inuyasha stumbled forward. Off balance and already winded, Inuyasha was barley able to dodge the blow aimed for his neck. The battle was clearly beginning to take its toll on Inuyasha. The hanyou was barely able to raise his blade to block the attack aimed for his side; the resulting clash of weapons caused him to stumble slightly, the concussion waves caused puffs of dirt to float excitedly into the air. Kagome could see that Inuyasha was already losing ground because of his wound. It was obvious to her that, should the fight last much longer, Inuyasha would be killed by this mysterious attacker.

Her mind raced to think of a way that she could help him, but… _'I didn't bring my bow!_' she realized, berating herself. She was pulled to the present when she heard Inuyasha grunt in pain. The enemy had scored a slash across Inuyasha's thigh. Kagome watched his hakama darken as the blood literally gushed from Inuyasha's newly acquired wound. With a startling glance at the rest of his body she noticed his chest wound had reopened as well.

With lighting speed the attacker smashed his halberd against Tessaiga over and over; Inuyasha was barely able to hold the sword over his head, much less counter. The swings were coming in with such a furious force that Inuyasha was forced down onto one knee. He became so strained that he needed to place one hand on the blade to keep his arm from buckling. Unable to think of anything to subdue the attacker, Kagome tried a desperate gamble as she reached for the shards around her neck. Holding them up in the air she yelled, "Hey! looking for these?"

The attacker's eyes locked onto her for a split second providing exactly what Kagome was looking for, enough distraction for Inuyasha to act.

"Blades of Blood!" he bellowed as he threw the blood from his chest at the attacker. As the mysterious man twisted his halberd to shield himself, Inuyasha pressed his attack. Pushing the attacker up and away, Inuyasha was able to get back to his feet and release several quick slashes and strikes that forced the man onto the defensive. Still, Inuyasha was too weak from all the blood he had lost to capitalize on his attacks. With a great arch up to block Inuyasha's next blow, a powerful punch to the stomach from the attacker caused Inuyasha to fly back towards the well. The battle was nearly over.

Finally coming up with a plan, she realized what she had to do. Kagome quickly looked up at the slowly advancing figure. _'Just enough time'_ she thought running towards Inuyasha. As she neared him she uncorked the shard bottle and fished out one of her three shards. Finally reaching Inuyasha she tried to drag him to his feet.

"Get UP Inuyasha!" she yelled struggling against his unresponsive weight.

Eventually finding his footing, Inuyasha got to his feet while being heavily supported by Kagome. Once up, she moved him as fast as she could to the edge of the well. Their stumbling took too long, however, as the enemy was nearly upon them. Enacting the final part of her plan, Kagome threw her jewel shard at the figure. The evil man snatched the shard out of the air, distracting him long enough that he decreased speed. The plan had worked! Yes, the figure was still bearing down on them but he had slowed enough for Kagome and Inuyasha to complete their escape. The man continued his slow advance with confidence, obviously unaware of the power the young miko was about to use. With one last glance back at the ever advancing enemy, Kagome pushed Inuyasha over the edge and then jumped in after him. The sight was unbelievable at best. The two seemed to be trying to hide in a well…in the middle of a clearing…with absolutely no avenue of escape. Smirking to himself as he watched the two fall into the old hole, the lone figure was startled when he saw a flash of purple light. Running over to the edge of the well, he stared down into the empty blackness, cursing.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

A/N

Here I am again….anyway I was told by a fellow writer, of whom I hold in high esteem and have the utmost respect for their writing ability, that people like to be thanked when they review. I had planned on doing this every once in a while anyway…but I guess it would be nice to do it every time. So….yeah thanks there people for reviewing.

Also, this chapter was a little late because of medical problems with my dog. He spent a week in the hospital so I was there every day to keep him from freaking out and biting people.

The next chapter might also be late seeing as the Irony Gods hate me and placed every single one of my finals in the same week. I, unlike Kagome, don't have a well I can run to and get away from my evil professors.

MediaMiner:

Lunabell

Novemberkid

Fanfiction:

No one to thank here……..lots of views though.


	5. New Encounters

I WILL NEVER HOLD A CHAPTER HOSTAGE TO RECEIVE MORE REVIEWS!

The ratio of ownership between Inuyasha and I is non-existent. I do, however, own all my original characters.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

Kagome and Inuyasha landed with a soft 'umph' and painful moan respectively as they appeared on the other side of the well. Inuyasha began to cough violently, forcing Kagome to help steady him against the side of the well, patting his back gently. After his coughing fit, she looked up and examined the distance to the top before returning her attention to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you stand up?"

"I-I think so." He stuttered uncharacteristically. Slowly rising to his feet, he looked up out of the well. Sniffing the air he growled when he realized what she had done, rounding her with a glare.

"Stupid! I could have taken him!"

"You're stupid, stupid! You can hardly stand up. Now quit complaining and start climbing."

"Keh, just grab on."

"Inuyasha no don..." Kagome tried to reprimand before she was hauled up into the air as he jumped up and out of the well. The cool air of the well house dried her mouth slightly as it was agape at the hanyou's disregard for himself. Upon landing, Inuyasha's leg buckled and they fell to the ground with a grunt and a curse.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" she cried frantically.

"Keh it's just a scratch." He mumbled as he tried to stand up. He had half risen when his leg buckled again and he fell back to the ground. Unsuccessful on his own, Kagome got to her knees and tried to help him up. Stumbling slightly, with Kagome's help Inuyasha was able to get back onto his feet. Once the duo was standing Kagome slowly led the way towards the shrine, Inuyasha staggered every so often. Kagome could feel the warm sensation of Inuyasha's blood seeping into her clothing each time he fell into her. Biting her lip in worry, Kagome moved as fast as she dared. Upon reaching to door, Kagome slid it open with her foot and pulled the bleeding half-demon into the kitchen. Looking around quickly, if not frantically, she noticed their kitchen table was mostly empty and helped Inuyasha to limp his way over. Laying him on the table, she scrambled around the house gathering medical supplies. Piling the all she could high in her arms she went back to the kitchen. She returned to Inuyasha's side and dropped her contents on the table. Kagome began looking over the large gash in his thigh.

"Luckily it's not deep, but it is still bleeding."

"That's obvious, wench"

"Inuyasha be nice!" She remarked as she uncapped and poured antiseptic over his hamaka and thigh. She grimaced at the hiss of pain that escaped his lips. _'Maybe I should have warned him…'_ she though in hindsight. Wiping off as much blood as she could, she quickly checked the wound again. Dabbing on some coagulant with a towel, she looked up to find him staring at her.

"I need to bandage your wound or it may start bleeding again."

"Keh! I will heal just fine without you helping anymore!" he groused, obviously angry about the antiseptic.

"Like your chest did?" she countered as she began to gingerly roll up his hamaka leg. Crossing his arms with a 'Keh' he looked away from her, missing the slight blush forming on Kagome's face as she rolled his hamaka leg up further. Once the wound was completely exposed, Kagome began cleaning it once more. Satisfied that she had done a good job, she draped a few pieces of gauze over the wound. Not taking her eyes off the wound, she began rummaging through the other supplies she had acquired. Finally finding what she wanted, she wrapped the wound tightly with an Ace Bandage. Flashing a quick smile of victory, she rolled the hamaka leg down.

"Now the wound on your chest, open up your robe."

He grimaced slightly at the thought of the painful liquid on his chest. Nevertheless he complied and Kagome set to work on his older wound. The scab had broken off and the wound was oozing blood, but only slightly. After a quick wipe off and coagulant dab Kagome redressed the wound.

"All done!" she announced happily.

"Keh!"

"Are you able to put any weight on your leg?" She asked. Casting her a sideways glance, he didn't bother to answer as he swung his legs off the table and onto the floor, a very noticeable wince on his face upon landing.

"See wench? I told you I could handle it." He crossed his arms again.

"Oh yes, the mighty Inuyasha!" She rolled her eyes. Gathering up the used supplies, she walked over and deposited them in the garbage. Reaching into a cabinet, she grabbed some paper towels on the way back to the table.

"I guess it's a good thing no one was home huh?" Kagome muttered to herself as she knelt down and mopped up the residual blood. Inuyasha only looked on as she proceeded to clean up the floor.

"Stupid! You know what you've done don't you?" Inuyasha questioned suddenly. Glaring at the spot she just cleaned up, she counted to 5 before standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I just saved your life baka! You could at least say thank you!" she yelled. Turning around, she headed back to the garbage can muttering.

"You just showed an enemy the use of the well." Inuyasha said calmly, turning to study her. It was then he noticed how much blood was actually on Kagome's clothes. _'Had I been that wounded?'_ he though. Kagome froze on the spot. Playing his words over and over in her head, she turned around to face him.

"W-what?"

"You went through the well in front of…who ever the hell that was." he repeated gravely, "I am sure he wondered where you went, seeing as we never came out!"

Kagome could only stand there, staring at him like he had grown another set of ears. One could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Inhaling sharply, she spun around so abruptly Inuyasha jumped as she exited the room. As he watched her leave, his nose was assaulted with the bitter scent of her salty tears. _'Damn it all'_ he thought as he proceeded to limp after her. She was no where to be found in next room. Realizing she went up to her room, Inuyasha cursed silently, eyeing the stairs.

'_Just had to go up the stairs didn't you wench?_'

Beginning his long and arduous assent, he finally reached her door panting. Pausing outside, he could hear, as well as smell, her sobbing. Not bothering to knock, he entered her room. Inuyasha spotted Kagome's prone figure, he head buried into a mass of pillows. Luckily, she had changed out of her blood soaked clothes; they were lying on the floor next to her bed. Not knowing exactly how to comfort her he settled for sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Don't cry Kagome, damn it. It's not that big of a deal!" He tried to reason. His comment coerced her to look up from her pillow and stared at him with puffy red eyes.

"Not a big deal? We don't even know who he is and I went and showed him my only way to get to the past! The only way to get here to my family!" She started crying again and smashed her head back into her pillow. Inuyasha sighed. He hated it when she cried. At least this time she was not crying because of him. Growing steadily more uncomfortable the longer she cried, Inuyasha tried one last thing.

"Thanks for saving me." he mumbled low enough that he was sure she didn't hear. Kagome stopped crying long enough to look up from her pillows at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"I said thank you for saving me, wench!" He huffed, crossing his arms and looking away, hiding the slight blush he felt creeping up his face. Kagome stared at him for a few seconds trying to decide what to do. Just as Inuyasha was about to turn around and see what she was doing he felt her wrapping her arms around him.

"Your welcome you baka." She whispered as she felt him tense.

"Keh, are you going to stop crying now?" Kagome nodded into his back and smiled.

"Good, cause' your family is here." Inuyasha pronounced, jerking his head towards the window. Sure enough, Kagome could hear her mother and brother talking.

Issuing a soft 'eep', Kagome got up and dashed out of the room, nearly knocking the poor hanyou off the bed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood up slowly and hobbled after her. Cursing the stairs again for being so long, he trekked back down. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard Hiroko and Souta arguing.

"But mooom, why can't I have it now!"

"I told you sweetie, if you get good marks you can have your video game."

"Keh!"

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he heard the younger Higurashi mimic him. While Kagome's little brother may be annoying, sometimes he was amusing. He watched as Kagome opened the door for her mom as she neared the door. Noticing the door opening, Hiroko looked up into the smiling face of her only daughter.

"Kagome! What are you doing back?" She yelled in surprise.

"Can't I come home just to see my family? Here, let me help you with those bags!" Kagome said a bit too brightly.

Eyeing her daughter for a second, she happily agreed and handed a bag over. As they both walked into the kitchen, it was then that Miss Higurashi spotted her favorite half-demon. Sitting her remaining bag down, she quickly walked over and griped the boy in a hug.

"Inuyasha, it's so nice to see you again!"

"Keh." He responded.

Upon releasing her grip, she noticed the hanyou seemed to be in pain. Allowing her eyes to linger on him for a moment longer, she filed her questions away for later as she started to put the groceries away. Souta then entered the house carrying his own set of bags.

"Kagome!" he yelled, nearly dropping his load in surprise.

"Hey Souta, need any help with those?"

"Keh, no." he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Juggling the bags all the way to the table, he managed to set them down before the contents were spilled. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned and he too spotted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You're here!" Souta yelled as he ran and gave Inuyasha a great hug around the legs. Hiroko smiled at the scene until she noticed the boy grimace in pain yet again. Briefly casting her eyes onto Kagome, she saw that the young woman was looking on in pity. Realizing more was going on here than a simple return trip, she resolved herself to ask questions after dinner. Nodding to her self, she returned to her groceries.

"Where's grandpa?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh he went to visit a friend; he won't be back for a few days." She replied, "Are you two going to be staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, we both could use a good meal." Kagome practically yelled, cutting off Inuyasha's response. The two then proceeded to glare daggers at each other. Pausing to eye her daughter and the hanyou once again, Hiroko asked, "What would you like to eat then?"

"Um…could you make oden?" Kagome asked hopefully. Her mother smiled warmly.

"Of course and what would you like Inuyasha?" She asked as she pulled a box of Ramen out of a bag. Confused by his lack of response, she turned to look curiously at the hanyou. She found him staring at her…or more specifically, her hand. She chuckled as she saw his eyes following the box of Ramen when she moved it up and down, then left to right. Catching herself imagining Inuyasha wagging his tail, she chuckled again.

"Would you like Ramen Inuyasha?"

He responded with a slow nod before he crossed his arms and quickly looking away. Giggling, she set Kagome to work and started preparing dinner.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

The house was soon filled with smells that promised some very tasty food was being prepared. It had been relatively quiet since the family had returned from the store to find Kagome and Inuyasha present. Kagome was studying in a chair at the table while Inuyasha was watching Souta playing yet another violent video game. One thing was certain, however, both Inuyasha and Kagome returned at the same time, a surefire sign that something big had happened. Just as night had fallen, the food was done and Hiroko called everyone to dinner. Souta jumped up from his seat and ran into the kitchen. Inuyasha was notably slower. Hiroko could have sworn she saw him wince several times on his way over to the table. Once he sat down and began wolfing down his food, the normal innocent table conversation started.

"So Kagome, when are you going back?" Souta asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I don't know, I think, no I **KNOW** I have been neglecting my studies. Maybe a week? Two? I am just not sure."

When the timeframe was mention, Inuyasha nearly choked.

"I did say you could choke if you ate to fast." Kagome said as the hanyou glared at her.

"We ain't staying a week!"

"Inuyasha! I need to study!"

"You can study when we are doing hunting jewel shards!" he retorted. Souta, having experienced his sister's anger over Inuyasha's demands of jewel shard hunting, quickly asked to be excused so he could eat in his room. Receiving a nod from his mother, he bolted upstairs before the fireworks started. Just in the nick of time too.

"Inuyasha I told you, I am staying for a week and that's final!" Kagome yelled as she glared at the hanyou. Unfazed by the daggers she was staring at him, he waved his hand dismissively.

"We are going back and THAT'S final!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in the voice that promised a rather forceful acquaintance with dirt. Realizing that a sitting was imminent, Hiroko brought the attention to her.

"Will you tell me why you both are here?" she asked as she laid her napkin on the table. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their argument instantly and turned to stare at the elder Higurashi. Hiroko only stared back as she waited patiently for a reply.

"Well mom it's kind of complicated." Kagome began slowly.

"We were ambushed and she pushed me into the well." Inuyasha stated bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"Uhh...yeah." Kagome agreed, looking sheepishly at her mom.

"So you were attacked?"

"Yes, Inuyasha hadn't healed from last fight we had and he got injured again, so I brought him here.

"KEH! I coulda killed him." Inuyasha grumbled.

"That explains the bloody clothes I found in your room then. So this wasn't the first time you were attacked by this….wait, what were you attacked by?"

"Well, we don't know who he is but we think he is human. He just appeared three days ago and started attacking us." Kagome replied before going into a short recap of the past few days.

"Oh you poor thing! It must have hurt terribly when I hugged you!" Hiroko cried with guilt.

"Keh, only a little."

"I am so very happy that you and Kirara survived though." Inuyasha only nodded, looking uncomfortable at the mother's reaction.

"What about your other friends, you said they were at the slayer village. How will they learn what happened?"

"There was no time mama; I had to get Inuyasha out of there. I think they will be safe though, he seemed to ignore them last time…mostly anyway"

She was about to ask more questions when she saw Kagome yawn widely. Realizing that the fights took more out of the two than she previously thought, she reeled in her questions.

"You two must be so tired! Go on to bed, we can talk about this more tomorrow." She said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks mama." Kagome said as another yawn overtook her. Standing up she walked towards the stairs, stretching. Pausing, she turned around to Inuyasha.

"Do you want to sleep down here tonight? You won't have to climb th..." She stopped when he pushed past her and headed up the stairs with a growl.

"Never mind then."

Hiroko smiled as she watched the two head up to bed. Getting up herself, she headed into the kitchen to clean up. Upstairs, Inuyasha waited patiently outside Kagome's door.

"You done yet wench?"

"No!"

He rolled he eyes and leaned against the wall. His ears twitched as he listened to the sounds in the house. He could hear the scraping of clothes against the woman within the room behind. He cringed slightly when Hiroko dropped a pan in the sink, he nearly missed Kagome's all clear signal. As he opened the door he let the smell wash over him. Preparing to settle into his customary place on the ground, he was stopped by Kagome's hand on his shoulder.

Casting her eyes down she started poking her fingers together.

"Inuyasha…about the jewel shards…" she started.

"Wench, what did you do?" he replied, crossing his arms.

"Uhh…well you know when I was trying to drag you up and over the edge of the well?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that guy was kinda on top of us so I did the only thing I could!"

"I asked what you did, wench!"

"I saved your life baka! I just happened to lose a shard in the process!" she finished angrily.

The silence after her comment seemed to stretch forever. After what seemed like an eternity Inuyasha finally responded.

"How could you lose a jewel shard! He wasn't even attacking you!" he accused.

"Well, I kinda threw it at him to get him to stop coming at us…or at least slow him down."

Again, he lapsed into silence at her comment. Feeling guilty all over again, Kagome moped over to her bed and lay down heavily. She was on the verge of tears when she felt the mattress compress by her side. She turned her head to see Inuyasha staring down at her with a strange expression on his face.

"So you threw him a shard to save me?"

Kagome only nodded her head.

"But I thought you hate being there in my time, you always want to come back and take your 'tests' and study. Why would you force more time on yourself?" He asked. Kagome would have burst out in anger if the look on his face hadn't been so sincere. Sighing out loud she shook her head sadly.

"Inuyasha I don't want to talk about this now. I know your leg hurts you. You can sleep with me if you want." Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Keh, it ain't that bad." He said while folding his arms and looking away.

"Please Inuyasha?"

Turing back around he looked into her expectant face he knew his fate was sealed.

"Keh, FINE…wench."

Kagome smiled as she lay down, pulling the covers over her. She wiggled over to give Inuyasha room. Kagome patted the open area expectantly. Gingerly lying on his side, he settled down and positioned Tessaiga out of the way. She reached over and tickled one of his ears as she felt sleep start to over take her.

"Good night Inuyasha." She said quietly before she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Kagome" He replied quietly.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

Back in the Feudal Era, Kaede was having her own problems.

Upon sensing a great amount of spiritual energy from the direction of the Bone Eater's well, Kaede had decided to investigate. Grabbing her bow and arrows, she went in search of Shippo. She found him playing with his top in one of her neighbor's gardens.

"Shippo." She yelled, gaining the attention of the little fox demon. She motioned for him to come with a leathery hand. He readily complied, seeing the elder miko much like a grandmother. Once he was standing before her, she quickly told him of what she had sensed.

"I sensed something happening near the well, be ye able to get me there?"

"Sure!" Shippo chirped as he transformed into a miniature horse. Kneeling down to allow Kaede easy access, Shippo was soon bounding off into the direction he had traveled countless times. Kaede was silently contemplating what could have released such energy when she was nearly thrown off onto her face as, the now fox-horse, stopped abruptly.

"I smell Inuyasha's blood, Kaede!" He said. She could feel the tremors racking the child's body; it was not unusual for Shippo to be come scared. Unfortunately, for Kaede, this time he was terrified. She swung her self off Shippo's back and patted him gently on the head..

"Get ye back to the village and bring help." She commanded, her mind already racing to the dark possibilities that Inuyasha's blood represented. Shippo nodded once and sped back in the direction of the village, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. After feeling like Shippo was a safe distance away, Kaede began walking the remaining distance to the well. Jumbled thoughts kept running through her head, a multitude of different scenarios playing out in her old mind. As she neared the ancient well, she noticed the uprooted and charred trees. Following the path the devastated tree line created she continued to move towards the well. The closer she got to the clearing the stronger the spiritual aura seemed to be getting. She smelled the blood before her one eye could find it. Near the edge of the trees there were streaks of blood spread out in several directions, evidence of a large battle. Due to Shippo's earlier statement, Kaede only hoped that the blood was that of Inuyasha's and not Kagome's as cruel as that might seem. Even so, the fight must not have gone well, for neither were to be seen.

She followed the streaks of blood in the grass; she just couldn't seem to take her eye off the large pools of it in the grass. As she neared the well she looked up and gasped. One side of the well was all but covered with the red liquid, so much in fact that, who ever had bled so much, must have been terribly wounded. Continuing to walk around the well she found another large pool of blood and an indent in the in the side of the old wood. She was only able to processes the thought that Inuyasha, or Kagome, might have been very seriously hurt when she felt a presence coming up behind her. Notching an arrow, Kaede turned around as quickly as she could while notching an arrow and aiming. One eye met two cold, red ones.

'_This must be the attacker Kagome spoke of.'_ Kaede thought, still aiming her arrow at the lone figure. The silence between the two seemed to stretch forever. Kaede, with one last glance at his white hair and large halberd, spoke up first.

"Are ye the one who has been attacking Inuyasha and his group?"

She stood there waiting for an answer. Her old arms were beginning to weaken from keeping the weapon raise and ready for so long. When she realized the figure was not going to reply she pressed on.

"Who are ye?"

Again she received no response. By now her arms were all but screaming from the abuse Kaede was putting them through. Still, not one to give up easily, Kaede tried yet again.

"Speak quickly, what is your business here demon!" She yelled out in anger.

Quicker than her eye could catch, Kaede felt cold metal pressing firmly against her throat.

"I am no demon, miko." A dark, power voice said in a low and threatening tone. The blade of his weapon was nearly cutting the skin of her throat. Slowly she lowered her bow slowly. Unable to speak for fear of slitting her own neck, Kaede could only glare at the now confirmed human male.

"Where have the dark miko and half-breed gone?"

Still unable to safely respond, Kaede glared down at the blade pressed to her neck. Emitting a low growl, the man stepped a few feet away from her, angling his weapon down.

"Now tell me where they have gone." He commanded again.

"Or what? What will ye do? Kill me?" she chuckled, "I have lived a very long time, it takes more than the likes of ye to scare I." she stated. She didn't flinch in the slightest when the man sent her a look that would freeze water. Somehow she knew that if this man was going to kill her he would have done so. She continued to question him.

"Who are ye?"

"Answer my question miko."

"Ye have no power over me." She retorted.

The man glared at her for a second, contemplating something. Suddenly he stabbed his mighty halberd into the ground beside him. Reaching around and behind his body he fiddled with his armor a bit as he unfastened a small bag from his waist. Kaede could only watch in curiosity as he began to untie the top. There were a few stains that appeared to be blood on the outside of this little, innocuous bag.

"Answer my questions…" he said as he finished untying the bag, "or this demon will die slowly." He flipped the bag over and dumped a red and brown lump out and onto the ground where is landed with a wet sounding thump. Kaede gasped as her one eye discerned what the brown and red lump truly was. There, at this man's feet, was a bleeding, unconscious Shippo.

√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-------√∞∑-----

A/N

Told you this one would be late…..Anyway Christmas is coming up here in three days and I am looking forward to it slightly. Hope everyone out there has a safe holiday.

I say holiday because I bet there are a lot of people out there that don't celebrate Christmas…..that's ok though, nobody is perfect.

As always, questions, concerns, and comments can be sent to my email (artarious hot mail . com)


End file.
